Prone to Disaster
by pickledxwriter
Summary: (Mainly a Manny and Craig fic) {CHAPTER 8 UP!}---Will Manny forgive Craig for what he did? Will they hook-up or break-up? What's going on with Ashley and Jimmy? Emma and JAY!
1. Jealousy and Broken Hearts

Prone to Disaster

* * *

 Craig pulled open the doors to Degrassi Community School walking in slowly so the air-conditioned school could cool his sweaty, summer face. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheeks when he saw Manny Santos head to the girl's washroom. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hands vastly. He saw Spinner enter the building from behind and walked slower motioning for him to catch up.

 "How was your summer?" Spinner asked cheerfully. "Miserably disappointing." Craig replied shaking his head. "Ah, it couldn't of been that bad, at least Ash or Manny didn't tell anyone about the…" Spinner trailed off in a slow whisper. "I couldn't get my mind of 'em the whole time." Craig replied solemnly. "But your right, they didn't tell anyone, so I don't think anyone knows. I heard Emma and Manny are friends again so she obviously told her though." He continued quietly. 

  Spinner peeked at the ruffled slip of paper in Craig's hand. His face became pale as he read Craig's locker number. "Dude, that means your locker buddy is," he said, his eyes widening. "Yeah, I know, I'm sharing a locker with Manny." he sad sadly. "Come on, there's still hope." He comforted. "The only chance of 'hope' I have will sprout when pigs fly." Craig replied waving to Spinner as the two found their lockers. 

  Craig twisted the locker dial slowly. His heart thumped as Manny approached the locker. Her eyes widened as big as Spinner's recently had. She sighed deeply. "Hello locker buddy." She said with a look of disappointment on her face that jingled a thread of guilt in Craig's body. Craig opened the locker for her, "Take as much space as you want." He gestured toward the locker. 

  Manny quickly separated her books from Craig's and muttered, "Those new Degrassi students that are causing the whole 'locker buddy' thing better be happy." The bell rang as she trotted to class making Craig feel even _more_ guilty. 

 ------------#@%$

  Ashley set her tray down gracefully and took her seat by Jimmy. (A/N: Yes, I know, but one of my favorite pairings is the old AshJimmy pairing :P) He pecked her on the cheek. Paige sat down and started gossiping with her. 

  When Ashley saw sign of Craig she immediately narrowed her eyes and didn't stop glaring at him until he sat down. 'Well this is my life.' He thought sitting down by Paige and Spinner. Ash didn't take her eyes of Craig until the bell rang. She glared at him as her and Ellie walked to get their books. Craig went to his locker to find Manny. 

  His heart melted. "H-hey M-Manny." He said, his words short and choppy. "Hey Craig." She replied with her rich, sweet voice.  "Y-you look g-gr-great today you know." He complemented.  Suddenly, a blonde haired boy with spiked hair walked up to Manny and put his arm around her. She kissed him intimately.  Craig's eyes widened with jealousy. When the boy left, Craig turned to Manny. 

  "Who?" he said trying to get more detailed words out of his mouth. "Yeah, Kyle is my boyfriend." She said in an annoyed tone. "B-but" he stuttered. Manny walked away and said, looking over her shoulder, "But nothing, there's nothing you can do about it." Craig stood there, his jaw hanging open. 'Nothing you can do about it' rang through his head. There had to be something.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, Manny and Craig fic. This story also includes some other pairings also. It's kind of obvious though. Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! READ & REVIEW!)


	2. Another Heartbreak

 Emma snapped her fingers in front of Manny's eyes trying to wake her up from her 'trance'. "Oh sorry Em, just daydreaming." Manny replied shaking her head and typing on her computer. "About who might I ask?" Emma asked turning away from her screen.

  "Y-you know…" Manny replied quietly with an embarrassed look on her face. Emma nodded acknowledging who it was, Craig. "Manny, why are you going out with Kyle then?" Emma questioned giving her an uncertain look. "I'm trying to get over him! He's everywhere!" she exclaimed. Mr. Simpson put a finger to his mouth and hushed them.

   "Manny are you sure that a good id..." Mr. Simpson rose from his chair, "Girls, I don't want to have to ask you to hush again." 

------------#@%$

  Craig tapped his fork against his plate impatiently waiting for Manny to arrive. When he saw her appear from around the corner, he immediately jumped a little and then motioned for Manny to come sit by him. She hesitated, but then waved at that Kyle guy and walked over to Craig's spot.

  Manny sat across from Craig. He eyed her jealously. "So, Kyle you're not much of a sports guy eh?" Craig asked smiling at Manny. "No, I'm not really."  He replied fiddling with the food on his tray. "Well, Manny is a cheerleader so how do you think this will look on her slate?" he questioned shaking his head. 

  "Umm…" Kyle gave a nervous look. "What are you interested in?" Craig continued, not taking his eyes off Manny. "I'm interested in pretty much…" his voice trailed off to who knows where. The bell rang and Manny grabbed Craig, jerking him away from his trance and practically dragged him out into the hall. 

  "What do you think you're doing? You put Kyle on the spot!" she said on the verge of screaming. "Look Manny, I'm sorry. I've been in over my head lately okay?" he said calmly. Manny sighed deeply and shrugged it off. "What's on you mind?" she asked urging him to tell her. "Well you see, my…er… _friend_ is having some girl problems. You see… he likes this girl who is…taken…"

 "Craig I know what and who you are talking about." Manny replied forming a frown. Craig touched her hair and moved on to her cheek, tickling her with the tip of his finger. They leaned in close to each other.  Craig made the first move, he gracefully locked lips with her passionately kissing her lips. She kissed back strongly. "Manny?! Your…" Manny turned to face Kyle. 

  "I- look…" she stuttered. He cut her off, "It's fine okay? I get, I'm not good enough for you." He said hanging his head and sadly walking away. Manny stomped her foot, "Why does this ALWAYS happen to ME?" She shook her head.

  Craig stroked her cheek. "It's fine Manny, really." She glared at him coldly, "It's Manuela!" She turned around as her heart thumped. Craig gave her sad face and replied, "Okay…Manuela." 

------------#@%$

Yes, I agree that this is a short chapter. I'll update soon.


	3. Letting Free True Emotions

   Manny did well in avoiding Craig. Wherever he went, she went the opposite direction, that is, except for the fact that they are locker buddies…

   It was the end of the day and Manny and Craig were silently gathering their books for home. "Mann- Manuela, I'm sorry, I was an idiot." Craig admitted looking shamefully down at the ground. Her heart thumped continuously. She didn't say anything, she just grunted at the ground and left. 

    Craig's mind had gone wild! What was it she wanted? He had embarrassed himself in front of her boyfriend, but then again, who's to say the stuff he did _was_ bad? I mean, after all, Manny lost her boyfriend because of him. 

   He thought up different attempts to win her back and tomorrow, 'Phase One' would be put into action…

------------#@%$

  Manny moodily walked to her locker and practically tore the locker door off it's hinges only to reveal a white rose with a note taped to it that read, 

  'Manuela,

  I'm sorry that I hurt you. 

  I've done many things to you in the past,

  But you the one, so please,

  Accept this rose as an apology.

  Love, Craig'

   Manny's heart thumped harder. He was sincerely saying sorry, and all she was doing, was throwing it back in his face. She tore a piece of notebook paper out of her journal and replied to Craig's note. 

------------#@%$

  Hazel grinned at Jimmy. "Your slam dunk was awesome!" she complemented with an excited smile. 

  "Thanks, I should be getting to class now." He said walking away. Hazel caught up to him. "So, want to hang out after school with me?" she asked excitedly. "Haze, I've got a girlfriend and the last thing she needs is another cheating boyfriend." He replied shaking his head. 

  Hazel stood there as Jimmy walked off. There had to be someway to get him to like her. Nobody had ever liked her. She sighed heavily. 

  Maybe they weren't meant to be. She shook her head. She had been crushing on Jimmy ever since he broke up with Ashley. It was about time she showed him her real feelings, though she feared it _wasn't _the right time.

------------#@%$

"Dude, like, did she get it?" Spinner questioned eagerly as Craig walked to his locker. "How am I supposed to know?" he asked rolling his eyes. He opened his locker nonchalantly and noticed a note addressed to him. He stared at it for a while. 

  "Dude, _open _it!" shouted Spinner laughing at Craig's stupidity. Craig opened the note and read,

 'Dear Craig,

_L_ong years have passed and I have continued to love you,

_O_ver my head was I when I found out you liked me,

_V_ery much have I become attracted to you,

_E_ager to love you once more…

  -Manny'

Craig jumped up almost five feet into the air as he shoved the note under Spinner's nose. "Calm down, man." He said reading the note for himself. The bell rang, intercepting their thoughts. 

------------#@%$

"Hey Emma." Sean chirped walking up to her. She didn't say a word as she walked to class with him behind her. "Come one, you _have_ to talk to me at some point." He declared. "No, actually I don't." she replied opening the door to the Media Immersions room. Sean pulled up a chair by Emma an continued, "Look Em, I'm SO sorry." He said looking down at the ground.

  "I know Sean, you always are." She said sternly. "Give me a break okay? It was like being your boyfriend had a book of rules!" he blurted. She thought a moment, "Fine Sean, if it's another chance you want, another chance is what you'll get."

 ------------#@%$

Read and Review!


	4. Setting Down the Walls

 Craig literally ran to lunch to catch up with Manny. He breathed heavily as he pecked her on the cheek and sat down by her. She smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "Hey locker buddy!" she chirped. He kissed her gently, "Hello locker love." He held her in his arms, happy that they were together again.

------------#@%$

 Sean ate his peanut butter and Jelly sandwich quietly as Emma sat down by him on the verge of glaring at Jay, whom sat across from Sean. 

 "Come on you guys, you look like your going to kill each other!" Sean said finally speaking up. "I wouldn't be surprised if hadn't already committed a killing!" replied Emma in a furious voice. 

  "Yeah Sean man, this whole 'get together' thing isn't working out." Jay replied playing with his food. "You have to have something in common." He continued desperately. "Yeah, we both want to leave this table." Emma said getting up to leave. She gave Sean a peck and then left. 

  "Did you have to be so arrogant?" questioned Sean stuffing his lunch extras into the trashcan. "Did you have to be so blind? Your goody-two-shoed girlfriend is a total nerd!" Jay replied. "Get a grip." Sean said angrily leaving the table.

------------#@%$

 Craig and Manny had just finished producing a make-out session when the bell rang and the two went in different directions only to meet up with each other after school. 

  Craig handed Manny a drink. Craig watched as Ashley and Jimmy sat in a booth together. "Craig, if you weren't ready for me then you shouldn't have…" Manny said watching him stare at her. "No Manny, I was just hoping that Ashley found a guy to love instead of staying mad at me. No one can _ever_ replace you." He said kissing her forehead. 

  Manny sat there with an intense look on her face. "Manny, what's wrong? Your all quiet." He asked, as if reading her thoughts. "N-nothing Craig, I just am tired." He said sternly nodding her head. Craig hinted she wasn't telling everything, but shrugged it off.

------------#@%$

  "Haze, forget about it, he's taken!" Paige said as if she had said these words millions of times. "Look, maybe they'll brake up soon." Paige continued. "I can't wait Paige." Hazel said eagerly. "Oh come on!" Paige said waving her arms in the air. Paige, I have to make my move!" Hazel replied. 

  "Hazel, _Ash_ had Jimmy. You can't just break them up." Paige said. "I won't have to." Hazel said. Paige gave her a puzzled look then Hazel continued, "Someone will do it for me."

------------#@%$

  "Craaaaaaig, what is it?" Manny asked eagerly. Craig was holding his hands over her eyes as he led her into the garage. "Just wait…" he lifted his hands from her eyes revealing a newly polished guitar. "Wow… I-I don't know how t-to play one, but I can learn…" Manny said, her voice full of shock. 

  "I wanted to teach you to play one, so we can play together." Craig said peacefully. "Oh my gosh Craig, I am SO blown away." Manny said, tears streaming down her cheek.

  Manny dived on to Craig and intimately kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're the best!" she said squealing. "I love you, Manny." Craig said hugging her. "I love you too, Craig."

------------#@%$

 Emma rolled her eyes. "Your so torturous, Sean!" she winced as they walked to the nearby mall. "Jay isn't _that_ bad! Besides, hopefully, spending today with each other will help you two discover similarities." argued Sean.  

 "I can't believe I'm going through with this!" mumbled Emma as they met up with Jay at the mall entrance. "'Kay Cameron, we spend an hour together in this here mall, then we'll meet you here." Jay said with an annoyed tone. Emma stepped forward, "This is going to be a loooong hour."

------------#@%$

 Craig walked Manny home. They sat on her doorstep and talked. They loved talking with each other whether it was funny times or serious matters. 

 "How was your mom?" Manny asked sincerely. Craig paused for a moment, then replied, "She was very outgoing, always laughing, she kind of reminds me of… you." Craig said kissing her gently. 

  "My mom is strict, what she says goes." Manny replied sadly. "I see." Craig said. He opened the door to his house and let her in. "Do you think you could stay over, you know, hang out." Craig asked. Manny picked up the phone and dialed her number.

  "Yeah, mom, I'm staying over Emma's. See you tomorrow." She hung up and smiled at Craig. They both sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. 

------------#@%$

"Jimmy, so how's it going?" asked Spinner. "Fine." He replied merrily. "Are you and Ash getting along well?" he questioned. "Yeah, were doing great." Jimmy replied smirking. 

 "Oh…" Spinner said sounding disappointed. "What's up? Is there something wrong?" Jimmy asked. "Well, I just thought you and Hazel could… you know." Spinner said sadly. 

  "Oh, well I think Ash and I are meant to be." Jimmy said, shaking his head. 

------------#@%$

 Jay and Emma sat at the bench. "Okay Jay, you choose what to do first." Emma requested. "Fine, let's hit the arcade." He said walking to the arcade. Emma flailed her arms then followed. Jay played a racecar game. Emma watched getting excited about the game. 

 "Turn _left_! No, turn _right!_ You crashed into the trashcan! _RIGHT! _No, never mind _left!_" When the game ended, Jay turned to Emma and said, "Your turn to play." She sat in the leather chair and started the race!

 "Come on, you got it! YEAH!" Jay cheered on. When Emma won the game, they slapped hands then paused. "I can't believe I played a _racecar _game." Emma said.

  "You have to admit it was fun!" Jay exclaimed. "Yeah, it was fun." Admitted Emma.

------------#@%$

A/N: Okay, I've read over my chapter and noticed some mistakes, I'm not perfect, so excuse the spelling errors. Any who, I'm adding chapters like mad so stay tuned!


	5. The Only One I Ever Loved

"H-hey Manny." JT said in a cheerful manner. "Hey, what's up?" she replied cheerfully as well. "I know this is sudden, but will you go to the movies with me?" he asked hopefully. 

 "JT, I am _so_ sorry, but I couldn't…" Manny said guiltily. "Oh, catch you later." He said sadly walking away. 

 "JT WAIT!"

------------#@%$

  Emma and Jay were walking to school with Sean smack-dab in the middle of the two. Emma and Jay both exchanged a glance as Sean continued with his story about his trip to the mechanical shop. 

  "Man, the wrench felt so… new. Anyways, how was your…day?" Sean asked smirking from ear to ear. "Ehh… it was interesting." Replied Emma as Jay and her exchanged one last glance before the bell rang.

------------#@%$

  "Hey Manny." Craig said gently greeting her with a kiss. He noticed her disappointed face. "You okay?" he asked. She sighed heavily, "No, to be truthful, I'm not." Craig hugged her, "What's wrong?" 

  "I just have a lot going on right now, and having JT hate me isn't one of my main priorities." Manny replied with an exasperated tone. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked. "Y-yeah Craig, meet me in your garage, I have something important to tell you.

------------#@%$

 Manny and Craig met each other in Craig's garage. After a long greeting, Manny finally turned to Craig, guitar in hand. "Craig, I love you more than you could ever know, but we…" Craig interrupted her, "What? Did I do something wrong? Do you want something?" His voice was the exact opposite of calm. 

  "No, it's just," Tears streamed down her face, "We can't see each other anymore." She continued wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "What? No, no that is NOT possible. You can't do this to me, Manny. Don't leave me." Craig said going ballistic. 

  "Craig don't make it harder." Manny said. "Why?? Tell me _what _I did wrong, Manny!" he shouted burrowing his head in his hands. "It's not your fault, okay?"  She said strumming her guitar as she hung her head. "Why? Why did you have to…" he asked trailing off his voice as he began to cry, hitting his head against the arm of the couch. 

  "Craig, please, stop." Manny said touching his arm. "Manny, you were the only girlfriend I ever really loved." He said running his hand through his slick curly wisps. "I won't be your last, Craig." She replied grasping the guitar and walking out the door leaving Craig to deal with his thoughts.

------------#@%$

A/N: Yes, I know, another short chapter. Sorry, but despite that, I really need reviews.


	6. Fighting Back the Tears

  Craig didn't get out of the house that weekend. All he did was sit on the couch and sometimes in his room reviewing everything that had happened like a movie screen in his head. Sure, he got random calls from Spinner, but he never even bothered to answer the phone.

  All he could think about was one thing…Manny. That was the same thing with her. She hadn't gotten out of the house as well, but it's not like she could however, because of her parent's reinforcements. 

  Then finally, Monday came, the day that both Craig and Manny had been dreading and when the alarm rang, both groaned solemnly and tapped the button off. 

 ------------#@%$

  They both arrived at school in the nick of time. Craig opened the locker for Manny when she came. "Manny, please, I am so sorry for whatever I did." Craig admitted not knowing exactly if he had something to be sorry for.

 "Craig, it's not you, it's my parents. T-they found out about us, and they are making me go out with one of their friend's sons. I'm sorry, I just can't stand up to them." Manny replied sadly grabbing her books. 

   "Manny, please, you can't just leave me like this," he gulped, "Your leaving me for another guy." He continued, fighting back the tears. "Craig, I didn't leave you. I love you, but my parents won't let me see you anymore." Manny replied. Craig looked deeply into her tear stained face, "I'm not going to give up that easily."

------------#@%$

 Jay and Emma sat quietly down at the lunch table while Sean blabbed on about the car he fixed. They locked eyes and the Jay that despised about everyone, the Jay that was the school bully, the Jay that didn't care about anyone _smiled_ at Emma.

  She graciously returned his smile. Sean was to absorbed in his 'life story' to realize that the two were actually getting along for the first time… since the mall. 

------------#@%$

 " Craig, GO AWAY! He goes to this school." Manny replied nervously to Craig as he asked her to go to his table for lunch. "Manny please." He begged. 

  "Craig, you know what he will do when he realizes you're here?" questioned Manny sternly. Craig nodded and sat by Spinner, not taking his eyes off the black haired boy who sat down by Manny. The boy pecked her cheek. Craig formed a fuming frown. 

  He pounded his fists on the table. "Spin, why did this have to happen? I can't take it! I just can't." Craig said, his eyes still locked on Manny. 

  "Just move on okay? It's not THAT hard." Exclaimed Spinner, exhausted with Craig's love life. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Craig replied hitting his head on the table. "She's totally worth it!" he continued for the second time today, fighting back the tears.

------------#@%$

  Manny dug her face in her pillow. It was hard enough being forced to let go of Craig, but to be forced to go out with someone she doesn't even like, now that is another thing. She shuddered at the thought of Brian's kissing.

  He was so bland and boring. His laugh was horrible too. It was a loud pelican-like laugh that made you want to shut him up. She couldn't go out with him, she just couldn't. 

  Manny walked downstairs and approached her mother, "Mami, do I have to date…Brian?" she asked, gulping. Her mother gave her a stern look and replied, "Yes, you shouldn't date that other boy, that's what happened to Tia Lola." Reminded her mother. 

  "I know, okay? Tia Lola is different though!" exclaimed Manny sighing about her mother reply. "We like it here, we should not be like Tia Lola okay? Your Papi likes his job" , explained her mother shaking her head.

------------#@%$

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I have a TON of ideas, yet I am lacking reviews… 


	7. Repeating Tia Lola's Mistake

Quick Note: This chapter contains some fluff…:P

------------#@%$

  When Craig walked into the school, Manny's heart began to pound insanely. She knew she wasn't over him, in face, she was far from it. 

  "Hey Craig." She exclaimed, overjoyed about his presence. "Hello Manny." He replied flashing her a heart-melting smile. She looked deep into his amazing eyes. "Craig, I can't get over the…" she trailed off her voice, not wanting to continue. 

  "I know, Manny. I have been feeling it too." Craig replied touching her arm. "Craig, I n-need… you." Manny said putting her hand to her forehead. "Same here." Craig said quietly. As he was about to say something more, she silenced him and kissed him softly on the lips. 

  She felt like she could breathe again, not that she couldn't before of course. "Meet me in my garage." Craig requested walking to class before the bell rang. 

  The day seemed to fly by more quickly than ever before and soon enough; Manny was in Craig's garage waiting for him to do the same. When he arrived, Manny wrapped her arms tightly around his and passionately kissed him. They got on the couch not breaking the kiss. 

  Finally, Manny started up the conversation pulling him off of her, "Craig, I love you." She said. "I love you too." Craig replied stroking her hair.  

  Manny jumped on top of him and giggled. He turned her over and exclaimed, "Who's got you _now?_" She pulled him upward and replied, "Moi of course." He squinted at her, "I'm glad I'm with you, ya know." He said. "I know." She replied sarcastically. 

  "You sure you know?" he said smirking. "Stop confusing me!," she choked out through her laughs. Craig turned on the TV and they spent the rest of the night watching it until morning…

------------#@%$

 "CRAAAAIG!" groaned Manny hopping off the couch. He opened his eyes and adjusted to the brightness. "What?" he asked. "My mom will _kill_ me!" she proclaimed, pecking him on the cheek and running out the door. 

  "Manuella? I must speak to you." Requested her mom as she ran through the door. "Yes Mami?" she asked innocently. " I spoke to your friend's father, and he said you were at, that Craig boy's house." She said simply. "Mami, I can explain…" she said nervously. "No need Manuella, we will just have to repeat Tia Lola's historical event." She exclaimed watching Manny melt down to the floor.

------------#@%$

 A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I keep fearing I will give the story away. PLEASE R&R!…


	8. You're kidding, right?

  Manny gave a shocked expression, "Your kidding right?" she asked in amazement. "No Manuella, we will be moving soon thanks to your reputation." Answered her mother in a calm tone. "_Moving_? Aren't you going to show one bit of mercy towards this family?" she asked loudly. 

  "You're the only one moving…" said her mother. "WHAT? Me?" she asked in astonishment. "Yes, Manuella, your grades are slipping anyways." She suggested. Manny didn't want to hear the rest she walked out the door.

------------#@%$

 _Ring, Ring, Ring!_ Craig, still in his pajamas, got up and answered the door. "Craig, I moving! Help me, I have t persuade my mother to disagree with her decision. PLEASE!" Manny exclaimed talking faster than the world record for the fastest channel changer.  "Calm down and talk _slower_." Craig said, rubbing his eyelids. 

  "My mom is shipping me off to who knows where!" Manny shouted. "Huh?" asked Craig with a confused look. "She found out, and now I have to move away!" continued Manny sadly. "NO! I'm not going to lose you again!" declared Craig finally waking up from his sleepy trance. 

  "What will I _do_ though?" asked Manny eagerly awaiting an answer. 

  "I-I don't know, but we will _have _to find something to do."

------------#@%$

A/N: I am minimizing the longishness of my chapter in order to store my ideas! :P


End file.
